Funko POP! Adventures/Story Mode
During the Story Mode of the game, you controll characters you not have in real world also. Prologue The story begins in the Star Wars World, Darth Sidious, the commander of the Galactic Empire was in the Death Star, he summons Darth Vader the Lord Sith to kill the rebels. Meanwhile, Tattooine is invaded of the Empire soldiers, but Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Yoda and Chewbaca make their appearence. You need to kill the 20 empire soldiers to complete the mission. After exploring Tattooine and killing the soldiers, Darth Vader appeared in a mountain. You controll Luke and you must defeat Darth Vader in a Lighr Saber fight. After defeating Vader, he re-appears in the Death Star. Darth Sidious, furious, was about to kill Darth Vader, but he thrown Darth Sidious to the electric core of the Death Star, killing Sidious. Vader took Sidious's soul and he fusioned with Sidious's soul, forming Sidious Vader, who uses a gun to create portals trough all worlds. In the DC Comics world, Batman and Robin were in Gotham City to stop Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane and Lex Luthor. Batman calls the other members of the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern) to defeat the villains. After defeating the villains in a race in Gotham, the Joker scaped, but a portal suddenly appeared. A younger Joker with purple jacket, orange gloves, black pants and tattoes in the whole body jumped of the portal. The two Jokers scaped in the Joker's helicopter and the Justice League followed them, but the portal absorbed Batman. In the Harry Potter World, Harry and Hermione were fighting Lord Voldemort in the Magic Train. Harry throwns Voldemort of the train, but a portal appeared and a black hand took Hermione, but Harry jumps in the portal. After that, the Logo of the game appeared. Chapter 1 Meanwhile, Rick and Morty were in the Candy Dimension running away of a zombie wave, you controll Rock and Morty, and you need to jump trough a Candy Tower killing zombies, after killing the Zombies, Rick opens a portal with his Portal Gun and the two scaped of the dimension. In the Game of Thrones dimension, Theon Greyjoy climbed a Platform where Ramsay Snow was waiting him. Snow summoned many Dark Knights to attack Theon Greyjoy and flied away alongside his throne, you are Theon and you need to kill all the Dark Knights while you shoot cannon balls to Snow. After shooting 3 cannon balls to Snow, he will fall to the platform and you need to defeat Snow in a sword fight. After defeating him, Snow will scape in the Three-Eyed Raven. Suddenly, a portal appeared and absorbed Snow and the Raven. Batman awakened in Tattooine, in Star Wars world, Luke and the rebels awakened him and Batman explained to the group all. Luke and Batman decided to make an alliance to stop the "Dimensional Menace". A portal appeared and Batman and Luke jumped to the portal. The two reappered in a lonely distopic and destroyed city, in The Walking Dead world. Harry Potter appeared from a portal and joined to the group. 30 zombies appeared. After killing the Zombies, Rick Grimes and his group killed a very fat zombie that approached the group. The three explained Rick's group the "Dimensional Crisis" but a portal appeared and absorbed the three. In Konoha, in the Naruto World, Naruto was training alongside Sasuke and Sakura, but a portal appeared and a wave of Dimensional Stormtroopers. You are Naruto, after defeating the Dimensional Storm Troopers, Naruto was absorbed by a vortex. Chapter 2 The group ended in Beach City, in Steven Universe world. The Crystal Gems and Steven were fighting a troop of Dimensional Storm Troopers, and you need to help the Gems, after defeating all the Dimensional Stormtroopers, Steven is absorbed by a portal, Harry promises the Gems that they will rescue Steven, and the three jumped to the portal. Meanwhile, in the Dimensional Death Star, Sidious Vader was laughing evily because the Dimension Crisis that he created, but in his mind (that is the Laval Planet where Anakin Skywalker fought Obi Wan), Darth Vader was fighting with Sidious to decide who will have the control of Sidious Vader. You controll Darth Vader. After defeating Sidious, the two decided to administrate the control Sidious Vader. However, because the excesive dimension travel since Sidious Vader's Origin, all the worlds collided and get splitted into the ''Secret Life of Your Mascots ''World. All the worlds fusioned with the Mascots World. The three (and Steven) re-appeared on a stadium and Rick and Morty appeared from a portal, a Colossus Titan invaded the stadium and captured a confused Aaron Rodgers, however, Eren Jaeger and the Avengers appeared. After defeating the Titan, it is revealed that the Titan was a robot. And Sidious Vader finally appeared... Chapter 3 All the characters of the game, including Max, Duke and Snowball from mascots were seeing Sidious Vader destroying all creating portals to summon enemies, Master Chief, from HALO tried to stop him, but was eaten in the attempt turning him into Overloaded Sith, all the characters make an alliance to attack Overloaded Sith, after defeating him, Overloaded Sith sended all the characters with a powerful Blast to the real world, in the room of a kid named Jack. Luke, Batman, Harry, Iron Man, Rick Grimes and Garnet awakened in the table, Luke asks if they can defeat Overloaded Sith, but Jack gives the group a powerful giant weapon and he sends them to the Funkoverse by a vinyl-toy portal. All the characters (incluiding Hermione) re-appeared in an spacial ship where are hidden the Five Cores of the Weapon. Building page... Category:Storylines Category:Subpages